


Family

by fatal_drum



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Movie Erik makes bad life choices, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Seriously Erik why, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erik, I know you think you've lost everything but you haven't. You have me. You have Charles. You have more family than you know.”</p>
<p>Erik dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Her hair smells like ginger, spicy and clean when he presses his lips to her nape. She sighs and leans into the touch, her rough skin catching pleasantly against his front. 

“What's that for?” she asks, golden eyes hooded in the soft light. 

“For being beautiful,” he murmurs, dropping another kiss to her shoulder. His hand drifts from her hip to the soft swell of her belly. The scales are stretched thinner there, and he traces circles over the tender flesh. “For being mine.”

She rolls over to face him with a smirk. “No, you're mine.” 

Her lips are soft and warm as she claims his mouth. 

Something tickles the back of his mind, something he can't quite place. There's something wrong with him, with the room, with the bed. It's not right. 

“You think too much, Erik,” she whispers, so he kisses her instead, carding his fingers through her hair. It's not like a regular woman's hair, thicker and somehow slippery between his fingers. It's beautiful. 

The bed dips behind him. “I was gone for five minutes and you two are already up to no good,” a voice teases, followed by a soft hand on his hip.

“Or we're up to _all_ good.” Raven says, leaning up to capture their lover's mouth.

There's a soft sigh as they kiss, then a rustle of sheets as a warm, hard body presses against his back. For some reason, he can't bring himself to turn around, to see his lover's face. 

“I missed you, darling,” his lover whispers against the shell of his ear. 

“You were only gone five minutes,” Raven snorts. 

“Ah, but I missed you, too. I missed all three of you.”

Erik's eyes drift down to the curve of Raven's middle. 

“Do you think it's a boy or a girl?” she murmurs, placing her hand there. 

“Yes.” their lover replies, and gets swatted for his efforts.

A pale arm reaches over Erik's waist to pull Raven closer, leaving him held snug between their bodies. 

Raven nuzzles the crook of Erik's neck. “Maybe she'll read minds,” she whispers. 

“Or maybe he'll mold metal to his will.” their lover murmurs, dropping a kiss behind Erik's ear. The skin tingles in the wake of his lips. 

Raven's eyes go distant. “Or maybe... maybe she won't do any of that at all. Our parents were normal, I weren't they? Maybe she won't have to worry about any of this.” 

Their bodies are pressed together, but that doesn't stop Erik from trying to pull her closer, caught in a fierce surge of protectiveness. They all go silent for a moment, tangled in each other's arms, breathing the same air. It feels so right that his heart wants to swell right out of his chest. 

“I'm so happy, darling.” his lover says. “Are you happy, Erik?” 

Erik closes his eyes as his lover turns him over, claims his mouth with another kiss. His stubble scratches Erik's jaw, and it makes him shiver despite the heat of their three bodies. 

“Darling?” his lover whispers, working a trail down Erik's neck that makes him break out in gooseflesh. “Are you happy? Because you make me very happy.” He sucks a spot over Erik's collar bone that makes him gasp. “You make me happy every day.” 

Raven mouths the back of his neck. “You make _me_ happy, too.”

He can feel his heart ready to swell again. Tears build behind his eyelids.

“Darling, won't you open your eyes?” his lover whispers. 

He doesn't want to. 

“Open your eyes,” Raven chides. 

They can't make him. 

“Darling...”

They can't - 

He opens his eyes to the bluest and clearest gaze imaginable. His lover's smile is so warm it steals his breath. 

He opens his eyes and wakes to a dark and empty room. His chest heaves as he gasps for air. The sheets are cold, and his cheeks are damp.

“You son of a bitch,” he whispers, swiping the wetness from his face. “Stop it. Just fucking stop it.” 

He feels the ghost of a caress against his shoulder, a whisper across his thoughts, an apology that isn't an apology. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
